PokemonA new era begins
by cookie195
Summary: I wrote this for my brother - I own nothing!


Disclaimer - I own nothing!

_By the way, before you read this, I wrote this for my brother, not me!_

_**Pokemon: A new era begins: Episode 1**_

**This story is set some very long way away from Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto and Kanto. In fact it is so far away from anywhere that no-one who lives in this place has ever set out to see new places and discover new things.**

**Until now.**

**One extremely cold, wet and miserable morning, a certain someone woke up and looked outside her new bedroom window.**

**This certain someone's name is Alice.**

**Alice squinted to try and make out the misty buildings and cities beyond. She was gazing out of the window for about an hour until her mum burst into the room to wake her up.**

**"Alice!" she cried. It was quite strange to see her so bright and cheerful when it was extremely cold and wet outside. "Today's the day!" she said, "Alice, come on! Get up! Get dressed! Have your breakfast! Clean your teeth!"**

**"What's all the fuss, mum?" Alice moaned, "We only moved in yesterday. I didn't have a good sleep. I'm tired. I want to go back to bed."**

**"Now, now!" Alice's mum screamed with excitement. It was the first time Alice saw her like this in a whole week. "Come on! You're going to get your new Pokemon today!"**

**"What?" Alice muttered.**

**"You're going to get your new Pokemon today." Alice's mum tried to explain, yet it didn't make any more sense to Alice then it did in the first place.**

**"What's a Pokemon?" Alice moaned, "And what's so exciting about it?"**

**Alice didn't have time to ask any more questions, because her mum had already dressed and dragged her downstairs.**

**"Get your coat and shoes on, dear."**

**"Mum! I haven't had my breakfast yet!"**

**"So what! Just hurry up, or you'll be late!"**

**Her mum opened the door. That was a mistake. They got drenched by the time they passed a few houses and knocked on Professor Beach's door.**

**A few minutes passed in silence. Then, the door opened. A boy with a huge red and blue umbrella and what looked like a small, humming yellow alien next to him, stood in front of Alice and her mum.**

**"What?!" the boy said. Then he stopped, looked at Alice, and then walked away.**

**"How rude!" Alice's mum screamed in annoyance, "If I meet him again I'll jolly well ask him what _he _is looking at!"**

**"Mum…please, can we go inside? I'm cold. I'm hungry. And I'm wet."**

**"Yes, sorry dear." Alice's mum said apologetically.**

**They stepped inside the lovely, warm, toasty room. Only to be pushed out into the rain again.**

**"MOVE!!" A girl yelled at them. She pushed them outside and screamed at her Babduck to hurry up.**

**Alice and her mum looked behind the girl and saw a little yellow duck with a tiny blue umbrella running after her.**

**"Babduck, Babduck!" It cried.**

**"That poor Pokemon. I shall have a jolly good go at that girl and take her to the RSPCP if I have to."**

**"What's the RSPCP, mum?"**

**"The Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Pokemon."**

**"Oh," Alice replied, "Can we _please _go inside now?"**

**They stepped inside the lovely, warm, toasty room. This time they actually went in.**

**Alice looked around the lab. A huge set of machines were at one end of the room, and a group of people wearing white lab coats at the other. In the middle was a table with two balls on it. There were two spaces where the others had been taken.**

**An old man came up to Alice and her mum. Alice hadn't even noticed he was there.**

**"Ah," he said, "you must be Alice. And this is your mother, I believe?"**

**Alice nodded.**

**"That's good then." He chuckled.**

**Alice nodded.**

**"I believe you are here to get your first Pokemon?"**

**Alice nodded.**

**"Do you do anything apart from nod?"**

**Alice nodded.**

**"Okay. We'll leave that one shall we. In fact, do you know what a Pokemon is?"**

**Alice shook her head.**

**"Okay. Come over here, then."**

**He ushered Alice and her mum over to the table. He turned to Alice.**

**"Right, Alice. My name is Professor Beach, and I am a Pokemon Professor. I study Pokemon all over this region…in fact…all over the world! What I want you to do is embark on a mission. I want you, now that you're 13, to travel everywhere and anywhere you like, to complete your studies on Pokemon, learn about them, catch them, train them, and fight with them! Before long, you could be the Pokemon Champion!"**

**Alice was taking this information in awe. She loved the idea of travelling all over the world. However, she didn't really know what 'Pokemon Champion' meant.**

**"Here," Professor Beach carried on, "look at these. They are called Pokeballs," he pointed to the balls on the table, "They, at the moment, have little Pokemon inside of them. You can choose one to start your adventure with!"**

**Alice stared at the two Pokeballs on the table. Professor Beach followed her gaze, and realized he didn't have all the Pokemon there.**

**"Sorry, Alice. I didn't realize." He went to his machine and took two more Pokeballs from a compartment. He came back and placed them on the table into their slots.**

**"Now you have four to choose from. I'm so sorry – a boy and a girl took the other two. Anyway, here they are."**

**He took one Pokeball, clicked it, and then shouted, "Go, Lixie!"**

**A yellow humming alien stood in front of Alice and her mum, like the one that the boy had. It just stood and smiled.**

**"This is Lixie," Professor Beach explained, "Lixie is an electric-type Pokemon. This means that Lixie fights with electric moves."**

**He turned to Alice. "What do you think?" he asked.**

**"Um…okay..."**

**"Ha-ha. I see we shall have to go through the others before you make your decision. Return Lixie."**

**Lixie returned to its Pokeball. The Professor took the next ball along out of its slot. He summoned the Pokemon again.**

**"Go, Lasia!" A small, red dragon-thing gazed up at Alice. Again, this one smiled too. "This is Lasia. Lasia fights with fire moves, which makes it a fire Pokemon."**

**Alice stared at it.**

**"You're not getting this, are you?" The Professor asked.**

**"Yeah…it's just I haven't seen one that I like yet."**

**"Alright then. Return, Lasia."**

**Lasia disappeared back into the Pokeball.**

**"Now, how about this one?" The Professor asked. He summoned a small green thing. It looked a bit ill to Alice. "Scoptall, Scoptall," It said.**

**"This is Scoptall. Scoptall is a grass Pokemon. This means that..."**

**"…He fights with grass moves. Yeah, I know." Alice finished for him.**

**"Alice! Don't be rude!" Alice's mum cried with embarrassment. Everyone in the room had forgotten about her, and you can imagine she caused quite a stir when she suddenly screamed aloud.**

**"Ha-ha. Don't worry. I think Alice is getting the hang of it now." Professor Beach said. "I don't think she likes this one."**

**"No, not really. What's the last one like?"**

**"Ah. That is Babduck." The Professor returned Scoptall and summoned Babduck.**

**"Babduck, Babduck!" It cried.**

**This one looked mightily similar to the one that the girl had. She took to it immediately.**

**"It's so cute!" Alice gawked. She picked the Babduck up and swung him around. The Babduck quacked in delight. "Babduck! Baaaabbduck!"**

**"I think this is the one!" The Professor exclaimed. "I believe you are happy with this one then, Alice?"**

**Alice nodded numerous times.**

**"Well then." He returned Babduck into its Pokeball, and gave it to Alice. "Here you are then, your first Pokemon. Congratulations!"**

**Everyone in the room cheered. Professor Beach smiled and went to a cupboard. He took out a small device, six empty Pokeballs, a Poketch and a bag.**

**"Here, Alice. Take these. This device here is called a Pokedex. It stores all the information of Pokemon which you meet on your journey. These six Pokeballs here are for capturing Pokemon in. You can buy them at any Pokemart in any town. This watch is called a Poketch. I'm not going to go into detail about this – you'll learn more about it as you go along. Basically it has apps which enable you to do anything on it, so it is very useful. And this is your bag – need I say what that's for!"**

**Alice was very happy. She beamed with pleasure when she took her new possessions. Her mum had something for her azwell.**

**"Here are your running shoes," her mum cried, "and here's your mobile phone. You can call different people when you need some advice. I am on your contacts too, don't forget!"**

**"And Alice," the Professor added, "you can call me on there whenever you need help. However, I can't help you anymore for a while now. This is mainly up to you!"**

**Alice's mum couldn't hold back her tears. "Good luck, my sweet honey bee," she choked, "I love you."**

**Alice stepped outside. The rain had stopped, and it was now snowing. This small town with three houses and a small lab seemed a place where adventures start.**

**And Alice's adventure had just started.**


End file.
